Forever, an ever lasting love
by vajiha14
Summary: Hermione & Draco were as close as can be. After Lucius' death, Draco was confused. It was either her or Pansy. He broke up with Hermione. Voldemort wants hold of Hermione to get to Harry. How does Hermione feel? She's angry and wants Draco to comfort her
1. Cruel World

I hope you guys like it, if you do plz let me know and tell me what you think  
  
**FOREVER: Cruel World**  
  
The sun was setting on the beach; two friends and lovers sat and were deep in conversation. So young yet they had so much to talk about.

"Hermione, will you remember me? I have to leave to go to school in France since it has better standards than Hogwarts. I want you to have this," Draco Malfoy said as he handed her a silver ring with the letters DM on them and he kept one that had HG on them, "I want you to know that after four years I will see you again, I'll be here for the final year at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and for the first time realized how much she was going to miss him, for the first time she saw the lust, love and anticipation swirling in his eyes mirroring those of her own.

Not liking the fact that he was leaving and the silence between them, she gave him a copy of her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History.

He accepted silently and muttered, "Should have known you would give me this, NERD!" under his breath, jokingly.

At that Hermione pushed him back and he started running, Hermione trailing at the end of Draco's shadow. When they stopped, Draco began tickling her and Hermione kicked him while she was rolling on the floor laughing. He offered her his hand, she accepted and pulled him down next to her. They sat and watched the sunset for a while, unaware of a shadowy figure watching them from a distance.  
"Draco, how can I ever forget you? You're my best friend, you were always there when I needed you. Now we're 13 and the next time we'll meet will be in our seventh year, nothing will change, I'm telling you. You've been there for me when even Harry and Ron weren't, that's why no one can know about us, which will break our friendship. You've been a brother to me when I had none."  
"A brother, eh? I bet I've been more than that," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
He drew his face closer, Hermione closed her eyes to a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her firmly at the waist, nothing could separate them, nothing. They were getting passionate when they were interrupted by the swift footsteps and the sound of a cloak behind Draco.  
Hermione drew away from him reluctantly and instantly recognized him. She knew what the consequences would be if they got caught but she was willing to take the chances.  
Draco turned around, puzzled and stared into the eyes of the ice-cold grey eyes identical to his except that Draco's had a warmth to them that not many people were aware of.  
"Father.. I.. I.. I'm.."  
Draco was cut off by the silent but deadly glare of Lucius Malfoy. If looks could kill, Lucius would not be standing.  
Lucius put his cold hand to his son's arm and began to lead him away and then he stopped.  
"Draco, you are not supposed to disgrace your family like this! If someone else but me found you two here, I don't know what would have happened! You are to stay away from this filthy little MUDBLOOD! She is nothing compared to the honor of your own blood is she? I will see that you don't see her again, if it's the last thing I do!" he stormed off, Draco close behind him.  
Draco only turned around once and that was to blow a kiss to Hermione. His silver ring was flashing in the now dark sky.  
Even though only thirteen, their love was as strong as ever and no force on earth could keep them apart forever.  
Hermione returned home, her third year at Hogwarts was to begin in a week.  
  
The sun was shining on her white silk bed sheets causing Hermione to wake up with a start. Memory was flooding back to her and the events of the previous day. Life was so unfair! That wouldn't stop her from living her life, she had to get ready for Diagon Alley, she was to meet Harry and the Weasleys there.  
Trunk ready, she drove with her parents and stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks. Her parents had stopped and talked to a couple of wizards. She was left to wander; she came to a halt as she saw Hogwarts: A History in the window of Flourish and Blotts. She turned and saw the face she most wanted to see. A sweaty and tired Draco ran towards her and wrapped her in his arms. He never wanted to let go.  
"Hermione, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I'll miss you so much. But I'll see you in four years. Don't forget me!"  
"I never will, Grey," she said and called him a name that no one ever did which only made him more tearful.  
"Hermione I have to go, we're traveling like muggles on an aero plane. I love you."  
"Me too."  
As quick as lightning, Draco was gone luckily no one had seem them.  
She stepped into the shop and saw Ginny sitting quietly and reading a book which was required for second years.

Hermione crept up behind her and put her hand on her eyes, causing her to jump two feet into the air.  
Ginny heard hearty giggles and instantly recognized who it was.

"Hermione! I was looking everywhere for you."

They stepped out of the shop and met Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. One look at Hermione's face, they knew something was wrong but they were smart enough mind their own business.  
  
Draco sat staring into space, seated next to his father in the first class section of the plane.

"Draco, get over it. She was a filthy little mudblood, she is not too hard to get over. Draco, you are a Malfoy, you should know your values," said Lucius in a harsh toned voice.  
Lucius got up to use the lavatory.

Draco took out the book that Hermione had given him, he had gotten up to the part about the enchanted ceiling of the great hall when out slipped a note in Hermione's neat cursive handwriting.  
Anxious, he began to read.  
  
_Dear Draco,  
  
I knew this wouldn't last for long, it was too good to be true. I bought this book for you so you would always remember the school you went to and me. I want you to know it is impossible to forget you. I never loved anyone like I did you. I liked this poem, it was written by Emily Dickinson . Here it is:_  
  
_** I held a jewel in my fingers  
And went to sleep  
The day was warm, and winds were prosy  
I said, "Twill keep"  
  
I woke - and chide my honest fingers,  
The Gem was gone  
And now, an Amethyst remembrance  
Is all I own  
**  
I just think that poem is just beautiful, it applies so much to reality, between you and I. Anyways, I can't wait till you come back,  
  
Lotsa Love,  
Hermione Granger  
_  
Draco heard his father approaching, he quickly shoved the note to the back of the book and pretended to read.  
  
Please review, I'll thank you in my next chapter. Feel free to ask any questions, if any!! Please Review!! :)


	2. Remember me?

  
  
A big thanks to all those people who reviewed.. It's great you like my story. This is definitely going to make me write faster..  
  
If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and I'll answer them.

**Chapter 2: Remember me?**

Draco had come back after a few years and didn't appreciate her. She still dressed as a mudblood and nerd that his father always thought of her. Since honor was definitely more important for Draco he turned his back to him. He hadn't once come to see him.  
He had once told one of his friends about Hermione in France, he had called today and asked if he met her yet. He just said, "Why? She's a mudblood, completely and utterly useless. She is good for nothing except for doing some fancy spells and that's it."  
Hermione had come to visit him but he just shut the door and left her to walk alone in the pouring rain.  
  
Hermione woke up with a start._ That was just a dream,_ she thought,_ Thank God. But will Draco be so different after we see each other again? He has been living with all those purebloods. NO! I shouldn't think like that, Draco is always Draco. Anyways, I don't really care any more._ With that thought she went back to sleep having peaceful dreams of her reading wizard books near a deep blue lake.

Over the next couple of years Hermione had lost contact with Draco due to all the studying they had to do for their OWLS and their normal exams. Hermione studied two months in advance.  
  
The only time they contacted each other was when Draco sent her a letter telling him that his father was dead in a flying incident. Although his father was very strict and ruthless on him, he was his father and he loved him. His mother now a widow would never stop crying. His mother was paying for his fancy French school now but he said that he might not be coming to Hogwarts because it was very expensive and they had to travel the muggle way, by plane. It was probably better that he graduate in France because his father had paid for all of his schooling whether he stayed there until seventh year or until graduation. He could get a good job in London so he was able to support himself and eventually his mother. She was going to be able to survive forever with the loads of money his father had had.  
  
After reading the letter, Hermione had been felt truly sorry for Draco, she sent him a letter by owl but he never answered it.  
  
After that dream Hermione realized that there was more to life than books and studying.  
  
It was the summer before sixth year and Hermione was at home about to call her muggle friends over. She thought it would be a fun experience since her only close friends had been Harry and Ron, occasionally Ginny for a long time. Today she felt like being normal, non magical and not super smart. Even in her muggle school she was top in the class at everything.  
  
Her friends had arrived and they were playing a game of truth or dare when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" shouted Hermione and rushed to answer the door.  
There stood a mailman with a parcel wrapped in brown paper holding out a sheet for her to sign. After signing, she took the paper and went to the T.V. room where her friends were.  
  
Curiously, she opened it and found a picture of Mrs. Malfoy and her house. Her mother had always been good friends with her. Thinking the parcel was for her, she climbed up the stairs and out fell a letter in beautiful cursive handwriting.  
  
Turning she read the letter, she realized it was from Malfoy.  
  
_ ** Hermione,  
  
I'm in London right now. I'll come to my house in a little while then I'll see you, I'm shopping with my mom, she insisted. Anyways, can't wait to see ya!  
  
Draco Malfoy**_  
  
Hermione screamed in joy and jumped up and down, Draco was finally coming! She couldn't wait. Her friends began to look at her curiously.  
  
"Hermione, you ok?" asked Linnet, she lived next door and knew her since she was in this house which was her whole life.  
"I'm fine," she answered, embarrassed from head to toe.  
"I know something's up. The last time you got so excited was when you were with that guy. What's his name? Dray something?"  
"Draco Malfoy," she said firmly, "Yes, he's back from France from his boarding school and is in London. I can't wait to see him!" she had always hidden the magic from them, she sometimes felt guilty when they shared their deepest secrets with her.  
"Hermione that's great! You just need a bit of a cut and straightening for your hair. You need some new clothes."  
Hermione turned away embarrassed, she had never done these sorts of things. She felt odd, she was too caught up in her studies to busy herself  
with childish things such as this. What's the harm? she thought.  
  
They went to the mall and bought her new clothes, gave her a hair cut and straightening.  
  
Hermione, afraid to look in the mirror saw a couple of her friends looking shocked as if they didn't know her. Hermione, curious turned around to look in the full length mirror and her jaw dropped all the way to the floor.  
She didn't recognize herself!! She had straight, shiny light brown hair in steps reaching down until half of her back. It was no longer bushy. She was wearing her new clothes, a dark blue skirt with flip flops and a black shirt. This was a lot different than they way she was used to dressing. Her friends also made her buy a black necklace and silver earrings. She was too stunned for words. A while later, she began to walk home.  
  
She looked at the time and saw that it was way after her curphew so she ran down the street with speed close to an Olympic athlete. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a tall man wearing dark jeans.  
  
She felt really embarrassed. "I'm so sorry sir, I was watching where I.." she shut up immediately when she saw the silver grey eyes of his which were visible even in the dark.  
  
Hehe.. I wonder who that could be. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas. Please ask any questions if you have any. Thank you to every single person who reviewed. If you think I would like your story please tell me. :D :D.. Review, the sooner I'll put up another chapter.

I will probably write another chapter tomorrow but not on Monday or a few days, I'm traveling. Thx again! 


	3. Misunderstandings

For all those people who got a bit confused... The whole point of this site is to make your own interpretations! I made my plot like that, it's the way I write and I can't change that! Anyways, thx to all the people who reviewed. I know the story seems to suck right now but trust me, I know it does but it will get better.

** Chapter 3: Misunderstandings**

****  
  
Hermione looked up and saw the unmistakable face of Draco Malfoy's but his eyes were full of shock and confusion.  
  
"Hermione? You look so different! How have you been all these years? I speak French a lot better. I'm going to Hogwarts next year. But I can't see you any more."  
  
Hermione's worst nightmare was turning into reality! She had changed her mind about Slytherins but she was wrong, they were ALL the same! She had changed her mind about them! He just regarded those times as if they were worth nothing! _I can't believe him! _she thought and got unbelievably angry at him.  
  
"Look Draco, you don't have to explain anything, the thing that happened was just so childish. Both of us are a lot more mature now and what your father said was right. I'm Gryffindor and you're Slytherin, we're just too different," in a voice which was much more calmer than how she felt.  
  
"Hermione don't get me wrong. I like you and everything, it's just that we both have a reputation of hating each other. Nobody knew we were friends before and I think it should stay that way. But it's not like I hate you or anything. Who knows? Things might change. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sorry but what my father said lives so strong and it feels like I'm doing something forbidden by even telling you this. What would Harry and Ron think? Anyways, I gotta go," with that and a hand shake she left him standing there and walk alone in a neighbourhood he once used to know very well. She was full of fury that if unleashed would be very dangerous. She tried to calm herself down! How dare he do such a thing! She waited for him for four years. They were best friends but he just blew her off like that! She had once called him her best friend! After she reached home, she went straight to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and thought about how forward Draco had been with her. She thought it was just a dream but he was just the same as the rest of the Slytherins! She didn't care anymore. She had known the whole time it was really childish but she thought there still might be a possibility but she was wrong for one of the few times in her life.  
  
She saw that there was a letter on her desk and the owl had gone. The letter was in Ginny's handwriting.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Mum said it would be a good idea to invite you over to the summer and take you to some new wizard places that just opened. Please come, come anytime, owl back and tell me your answer. Miss you loads!  
  
Love,  
Ginny Weasley_  
  
I don't know whether or not I should go. Ginny would expect me to tell her everything and I need some time along to let what happened actually sink into my mind.  
  
Maybe it would get my mind off what happened and spend time with people I enjoy being with and visit that place that Ginny was talking about. I shouldn't waste time thinking about Draco. Maybe blood actually is thicker than water.  
  
It's final, I'm going. I have to write back to her. I'm going the day after tomorrow.  
  
I went downstairs and told my mom. She wanted me to spend a couple of days with her since she only gets to see me in the summer but she was alright with it. I thought maybe it would be a good idea for her to meet the Weasleys so I told Ginny mom was coming too.  
  
It was definitely worth it. It was great to be with people so close they seemed like family again.  
  
Hermione doesn't understand why I can't be with her. I like her, she's too good for Potty and Weasel. She deserves more. My father called her a mudblood and he was very important to me. There is also something else which I couldn't tell Granger.  
  
This was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. We were very close friends when we were young. That was worth it though. I have to admit, she could keep secrets and was really smart. Oh, now it's too late! Now I have to go back to call her "Granger."  
  
She took it a lot better than I thought she would. She looked so much better with whatever she did to herself through the years. I have to STOP thinking like that! What would father think? Now we have to return to being the enemies everyone thought we always were.  
  
Hermione and Sandra (Mrs. Granger) traveled by car to the Weasley residence. It was three hours away. Sandra was quite excited to meet the people that Hermione could never shut up about.  
  
As they parked on the gravel road outside their house, Hermione noticed a figure zooming across the sky which definitely had to be Harry on his Firebolt. She smiled and Sandra saw what Hermione was grinning at.  
  
"Hermione darling, let me guess, that's Harry Potter, right? And the red head behind him is Fred? No, sorry, it's probably Ron."  
  
The next things they knew, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came running down the steps to meet them. Molly was glad to meet Hermione's mom. Even though one was magical and the other wasn't, they discovered they had a lot in common. Ginny led Hermione upstairs to her room and there they talked about all the random things possible.  
  
Ginny told her about the place she wanted to take her too. It was a whole wizard mall built close to Diagon Alley. It was like a muggle mall but the merchandise was a lot more interesting. It was hidden by magic. The ceiling was enchanted so it would show many different types of skies. At the moment it was showing the northern lights. Hermione couldn't imagine anything better. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went together and they had a look inside the quidditch shop and Harry and Ron were standing there in awe.  
  
A certain type of broom had caught Hermione's eye. She walked towards it and it was called The Phoenix. It was the most beautiful broom she had ever seen and Harry and Ron were not even looking at it. It was very well kept and built in a very aero-dynamic shape and looked like it would go very far in a small amount of time. She looked at it and saw the price and her jaw dropped quite a bit, something very unlike Hermione. Ginny caught her staring at it and pulled her away and into an ice cream parlor.  
  
"Ginny did you see that broomstick? Isn't it the most amazing thing you ever saw? Oh my God! Wow, I don't think I've ever...."  
She shut up immediately as she saw Mrs. Malfoy walk down the street, Hermione ducked down low. Ginny hadn't noticed a thing. Mrs. Malfoy always knew that she and Draco were good friends and she never objected but she stood up for him when his husband tried to punish him.  
  
After that little incident they walked across the street to get some new robes. She tried on some that would be in her size and went to pay for it.  
He felt something on her shoulder and turned around to see the blue- grey eyes that were Draco's. They were the same but they belonged to his mother. Their eyes were almost identical.  
  
"Hermione dear, how are you? I thought I saw you in the ice cream parlor. I came here to look for some new dress robes. I see you're buying new ones for Hogwarts?"  
"Well.. yes..."  
"Well, Draco couldn't wait to see you. Did he visit you yet?"  
At that statement Hermione was shocked. Mrs. Malfoy was obviously confused about something. He had told her they couldn't be friends. It was at that moment Hermione began to wonder.  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry I have to go. It's time for an appointment oh mine. Say hi to your mother for me, will you."  
With that, she left. After Lucius Malfoy's death, Narcissa Malfoy had become a very busy lady.  
  
At night time, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Mrs. Granger were gathered at the Weasley house. She had enjoyed herself after a long week. She was talking to Ginny about anything that came to her mind. She was so easy to talk to.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke to find an owl had landed on her window........................ 

Please Read Review.. Any questions??

Anyways.. thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's great to know you like my story! Hermione changes her views against Malfoy in this chapter!


	4. Bad News

BAD NEWS

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I know I haven't updated for ages. Sorry about that.. Been really busy. But here it is and enjoy!! (

* * *

She didn't recognize the owl but she immediately recognized the package it held. It had come from Hogwarts. The list of books had arrived. She took the letter from the poor, tired owl and gave him some owl treats. The package felt heavy, there were probably a lot more books this year.  
  
Ginny was awake and she could hear the unmistakable noise of Fred and George making some more of their new inventions. As she entered the kitchen she saw the Weasleys seated on the kitchen table. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley was cooking omelette with sausages and toast. She walked and took a seat between Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Good morning 'Mione," said Ron cheerfully, his gazed went lower to her hands and saw what she was holding, "You already got the list? Where's our? Did anyone else get theirs? Looks pretty heavy, tells us how much work we have to do this year with the NEWTs and everything."  
  
"Go on Hermione, open it. I wonder how many books we have to get," said Harry thickly.  
  
Hermione took the package and turned it over. She broke the seal and began to open it. She took out the list and saw the number of books they had to get. It was unbelievable! She suddenly got excited and began to think about the new things they would learn this year. I should get an early read on these books, she thought.  
  
"There's something else in there."  
  
Hermione obviously didn't hear Ron or she chose to ignore. Harry took the package and out fell a roll of parchment with a little sack with the Hogwarts crest on it in gold. Hermione was too caught up in the list of books noticed that the package was gone.  
  
On impulse she grabbed the package from the dumbstruck faces of Harry and Ron to have a look at it.  
  
"You two should learn to have some patience and respect for other people's property," she said in a tone that frightened Harry and Ron because it was almost identical to the one that Professor McGonagall used. They immediately returned the package to her because they knew what was good for them.  
  
Wondering what was in the little bag she opened it and when Ginny saw the contents her face showed no sign of surprise.  
  
Hermione looked at it. It was a badge with a lion running from one side of the badge to the other looking as if it was roaring. She looked at what it said and her mouth dropped all the way to the floor. The badge read Head Girl.  
  
Ron saw it and was yelling, "Hermione, you're head girl! Wow.. I wonder who's Head Boy... Harry maybe you because look at how much you've done over the years at Hogwarts. Everyone knew it would be Hermione. Why do you look so surprised Hermione? I was shocked when I was prefect in fifth year. You get to boss us around. Hey no fair..................."  
  
Ron went on and on unaware of the fact that the only audience he had was himself.  
"Congratulations Hermione dear. You deserved it," said Mrs. Weasley in a motherly tone.  
  
Mrs. Granger walked into the kitchen and wondered what all the excitement was about. She walked over to Hermione and saw the Head Girl badge lying on the table and a jolt of excitement, joy and happiness ran through her like a current. She wrapped her only daughter in her arms and only her face could show how proud she actually was of Hermione.  
  
After Mrs. Weasley yelled that it was time to eat did they actually sit down like people and start eating. Hermione was happy how much they cared but she was thankful because now she had time to think about it.  
  
Harry will definitely be Head Boy. Why would the teachers choose anyone else? He had outstanding grades last year. He was close to beating me. Plus, there's no one else that could be. Ron? That thought was so ridiculous that she snorted out loud which caused a glare from her mother telling her to mind her table manners.  
  
"Hermione," called Mrs. Weasley which made her jerk and aware of where she was. "Hermione dear, would you like to go to Diagon Alley today with Harry, Ron and Ginny?"  
  
Three hours later  
  
The golden trio was walking down the road which led to Fred and Gerorge's new joke store. In front of there was a lovely place to sit and relax with trees and grass. They sat there having a look through the books that they had just bought. There were so many! This was just a sample of how much work they would be overloaded with through out the year.  
  
Before they knew it, a sullen faced Mr. Weasley came hobbling down the street. He was very worried.  
  
He came straight to Harry and led him away from the table and into the trees.  
  
"Something has happened. What is it?" Harry asked,worried.  
  
"Harry, calm down. I am requesting you to stay near at least one member of the order at all times. Harry, do NOT run away like you did in your fifth year. We are doing this for your own good. Harry, you must wait. I will have to tell you what's going on some other time. Listen to me. You will no matter what try to run away from the reach of any member. I have to go. Dumbledore will tell you what's happening when you're at Hogwarts. He knows what to do best," with that he left with a sudden loud bang which was of him apparating.  
  
Harry raced back to Ron and Hermione. Hermione had a look of pain on her face and Ron's face was full of rage. Anyone with half a brain would be careful of Ron loosing his temper. So far, he was keeping it in quite well.  
  
Harry turned and immediately noted the cause of the problem. He saw the unmistakable silver-grey hair of Draco Malfoy and his black cloak heading down the street. You didn't have to see his face to see the sneer placed across it.  
  
Unconsciously his fists clenched making his knuckles white.  
  
"What did he say? Hermione, did he call you a mudblood?"  
  
"Harry... No but what he said was just as bad."  
  
"What was it?" asked Harry, wondering why he was so curious.  
  
"Harry, he told her that last year when Rita Skeeter put it all over the newspapers that Krum left her because she.. she was ugly and bucktoothed. He also said Krum deserves a lot better than her."  
  
"Well, that's not so bad. I don't know what you two got so worked up about. Hermione, Draco says all kinda of stuff to you. You never took it so personally before. You know it's not true. Anyways, I'm kind of worried."  
  
Ron, you're a lifesaver, Hermione secretly thought in her mind.

* * *

Thanks again everyone. I know this was a short chapter.. but.. the ones after will be longer. Any questions? Comments? 


	5. Clouds, go away Let the sun Shine!

Someone said they didn't know why Ron was a lifesaver... I knew you would get confused... You would find it out in this chapter. You don't know what Malfoy said in the previous chapter. Ron lied to Harry. In this chapter, Draco writes the previous events in his journal, that is what really happened.. She didn't want Ron to know but at that moment he found out that she and Malfoy used to be friends. Ron knew she didn't want Harry knowing so he made up a quick lie... That's why he's a lifesaver...  
  
Does that make everything clear?

** Ch 5: Clouds, Go Away. Let The Sun Shine**

_** Two Days Ago**  
  
_ It was a magical night after watching the stars and sitting in the moonlight. Never had he seen so many stars. They had helped him concentrate. It was getting late and it was time to get back into his room from his balcony. There was an owl perched on his big mahogany railing. It belonged to Hogwarts. The list was finally here!  
  
Draco walked up to the silent owl and took the letter from its mouth. It was pretty heavy. He opened it and a small sack fell out, in it was a badge with the words Head Boy and a magical snake slithering over the letters and back. Right now, Draco couldn't care less about this.  
  
The reason he was sitting outside was because of Hermione. He wanted to get her back. What he did was horrible and he knew how much that would hurt her feelings.  
  
_ But when I'm with her now-a-days, I can't help myself. The Hermione I know is different than this Hermione both physically and mentally. If I'm Head Boy, Hermione's definitely going to be Head Girl. I don't know, I'll think of something... I missed her a lot while I was in France. I have a plan..._ (A/N Wonder what that could be) _Well.. I don't know... I'll decide when I reach Hogwarts. For now, I don't know...  
_  
_** Today**_  
  
Draco was busy writing in his journal which he kept all his thoughts and feelings in. He is the only one who can open it.  
  
I met Hermione at Diagon Alley and I told her in front of Weasel that I would be dead before I stay friends with a mudblood. I also told her that what we had before was just something very childish and that I didn't know what I was doing at the time. That really put Weasley off. I don't think she wanted Weasley to know we used to be friends. What did I do?? She looks so much better... Her attitude is stronger too. I told mom that we 'broke' up, she's been trying to set me up with girls since then.  
  
"Draco, come downstairs dear!" screamed Mrs. Malfoy, breaking his thoughts, "There's someone here to see you!"  
  
"Coming mother," Draco said who was rather annoyed because he had a hunch who it would be. Another girl she's trying to set him up with.  
  
Draco went downstairs as slowly as possible and came to an absolute halt when he saw who was there. It was a girl. Not Hermione. He sort of recognized her but she changed so much over the summer.  
  
"Draco darling, Pansy's here to see you," said Mrs. Malfoy secretly snickering at how shocked he looked.  
  
"Hey Draco, mind showing me around your house?" asked Pansy.  
  
Her pug faced look was still there but not so prominent.  
  
She tries way too hard. Seriously... The only reason I'm being nice to her is because mother told me to, otherwise she's a selfish pig and she thinks I like her. I mean, how pathetic can you get?  
  
She dyed her dark brown hair red and was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. Draco had never seen her in muggle clothes before.  
  
Draco showed her around and his mother told her to take her to a muggle mall. She was fascinated beyond belief. Even though she looked like a muggle, she definitely didn't act like one and she was drawing far too much attention.  
  
Draco led her outside and they ate ice cream sundaes in a nice little coffee shop. Draco didn't have much to say to her so he just pretended to listen and he had no idea what she was going on and on about. His mind kept wandering. Guess what? All he could think of was Hermione and how bad he felt for what he did.  
  
I guess I should just forget about it... It happened in the past... There's nothing I can do about it. What will happen now is not up to me.  
  
Draco and Pansy returned to the Malfoy Manor. Pansy was too fascinated with a television set that the Malfoys owned and Draco was thankful for that. He was able to think more clearly now. He began to think about he duties of being Head Boy. He would have to follow in his father's footsteps and be the tyrant of all the businesses he owned. They were now property of Mrs. Malfoy but one day soon enough they would belong to Draco.  
  
Many people didn't know the side of Draco in which books, jokes, fun and games existed except for Hermione. The same was with her. People just thought that books were all there was to Hermione but they were wrong. Hermione was a person who loved to enjoy and fool around at times.  
  
Life in France caused him to toughen up and taught him to fend for himself and also when and how to help others.  
  
Before he knew it, a Hogwarts owl flew through the window and landed right on Draco's big, mahogany desk which was very expensive and scratched some of the wood.  
  
He slowly took the piece of parchment from his mouth and then found out it was about his duties for Head Boy.  
  
It read:  
  
_Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Congratulations on making Head Boy this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter is to inform you about the duties which will take place this year for you and Head Girl, Hermione Granger. As Head Boy, you take on a big responsibility. We, as you know choose the most capable students for this job. You are expected to perform exceptionally well in each class and set good examples for your peers.  
  
However, this year will be a bit different than the others. This year, the Head Boy and Head Girl along with the prefects will plan a student get-together. It can be like the Yule Ball three years ago or you can make it as you please and name it by yourself.  
  
On September 1st, you and Miss Granger are expected to go directly to my office and from there you will provide instructions for the prefects. On the train ride you are to gather all the prefects and tell them meet in a small room near the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore and I think you and Miss Granger will work together well this year.  
  
Professor McGonagall_

Draco carefully folded the letter and placed it on top of the small pile on his desk.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of England...  
  
"Ron, you should just tell her how you feel. If you don't tell her now it might be too late," urged Harry, "Go now and you know how Hermione got in fourth year. Just do it. Now!"  
  
Ron thought about it and apparated in front of Ginny's room. They were seventeen and now old enough to apparate.  
  
Ron stopped and knocked at the door and Ginny opened it and let her brother in.  
  
Ginny looked at him questioningly. She knew how much Ron fancied her so she understood the matter and gave him a small nod and opened the door.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a chair and was reading her beloved book, Hogwarts: A History and examining the beautiful ring with the letters DM on them. It was then that Ron realized how deep the bond between Hermione and Draco was. It was two days ago that he found out that they had always been childhood friends and Draco came along and it was then that the friendship broke. The ring told him how close they had been. After Draco returned from France he had broken Hermione's heart. That thought really good Ron angry. He always hated Draco but now he loathed him.  
  
The look on Ron's face was deepening; it was a good thing Hermione didn't look up. She was too deep in thought.  
  
Ginny rushed to Ron and told him to do what he came in for.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Oh, hey Ron," answered Hermione obviously surprised to see him there.  
  
"I just wanted to say... Well, I was just wondering... Could you..."  
  
It was at that moment that Ginny realized that Ron was too shy to go on. Ginny jumped in the situation and that helped. Ginny was smart and didn't get enough credit for it. "Ron was asking if you want to go outside. I'll come too... What about Harry? Is he coming? We could go shopping muggle style and maybe afterwards we could go dancing. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
Ron was happy with the plans now. Everyone would be around if he needed help. Ron was usually never shy but he was when placed in situations similar to this.  
  
Hermione was glad to get her mind off of Malfoy and her Head Girl duties.  
  
I hope you liked it so far!! Plz Review!! I'll be really happy... I write faster... seriously... it encourages me... I know... some stuff doesn't make sense right now but it will pretty soon.. plz review... it lets me know what you think of it. 


	6. Careful Harry

Thanks to all my reviewers.. I didn't update for ages.... So sry... been really busy..

** Chapter6: Careful Harry... **

> Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione used floo-powder to reach a really cool Wizarding dancing club which was magically hidden away from the muggle who passed by visiting the mall down the street.  
  
The witches and wizards could walk in, most preferred to wear muggle clothes. Hermione was a very good dancer. She had dancing lessons before she went to Hogwarts and in the summer. She danced whenever she got the chance. Again, most people didn't know this about her other than Draco.  
  
It was terrible for both of them to hide their friendship. Mrs. Malfoy knew and she kept it a secret from her husband.  
  
When Ron found out, he was completely shocked. Imagine Hermione Granger being best friends with Draco Malfoy. Who would have ever imagined?  
  
At the beginning they sat on one of the tables at the side and talked about school and had butterbeer. Harry and Ginny were both eyeing the anxious Ron to ask Hermione to dance. The truth was, Ron still thought that there was a side of Hermione that still missed Malfoy.  
  
A slow song came on and Harry and Ginny were eyeing Ron more than ever. Ron was surprised that Hermione hadn't noticed... or had she? Ron was so confused and scared of whether she would say yes or not. _Ronnie, it is either now or never,_ he thought.  
  
He gathered up his guts and took a deep breath. Hermione was so pretty, he had never noticed before.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she answered, dazed.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Ron thought of this moment as if it were the threshold between life and death. Hermione looked at him, surprised. She accepted. She always thought of Ron as a friend and she would never change that motive.  
  
"Sure Ron," Hermione said with a weak smile.  
  
They made their way to the dance floor and Ron clumsily placed his palms around Hermione's waist and Hermione put her hands around his neck and they danced and talked about random things. It wasn't long after that Ginny and Harry joined them and danced the night away. The truth was that Hermione was always too afraid to think of Ron as more than just a good friend. Her heart was always for Draco, now that the empty space no longer existed, anyone was free to fill it up.  
  
Everything was going perfect... until...  
  
Suddenly all of the side doors and the main entrance and exits slammed open, all of them were wearing dark hoods but they weren't dementors. They were dark wizards working for Voldemort. It was obvious whom they were looking for... Harry Potter. On impulse, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him under the nearest table. The wizards looked around while one checked the restrooms.  
  
"No sign of him in here. Let's go check down the street."  
  
After a while, all of them left but Hermione knew that it still wasn't safe for Harry to come out yet.  
  
They waited another five minutes in silence while the rest of the crowd gathered the courage to dance again.  
  
Once it was obvious that they were gone and weren't going to return again Harry appeared from under the table. Harry suddenly remembered what Mr. Weasley had told him. He always had to have at least one member of the order with him.  
  
"I think we better get going," suggested Harry, everyone agreed out of shock of what just happened."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Draco was on his big mahogany desk writing in his journal about none other that Hermione.  
  
I wish I could tell her I'm sorry. I can't be sorry... I am a Malfoy! Voldemort is back. He is after Potter and Hermione if she gets in his way. Damn him! It's all his fault, because of him we have to get separated and because of father. It was his last wish. To marry a pureblood and forget about Hermione. He wanted to leave the Malfoy line pure. But that's not Hermione's fault at all! School's starting in a week, I better think of something.  
  
Draco was bored, he wanted to meet Hermione. She used to come over for the summer and stay at the manor. Mrs. Malfoy loved her. Everything was alright until Lucius saw them on the beach in the evening of their third year, talking and giggling. He had died because of cancer. He was in the operating room at St. Mungoe's when Draco was called in, worried. He flew in from France to see him before he died.  
  
Lucius wanted a good future for his son. He wanted him to marry a pureblood with a pureblood heir. Draco was astonished. He could not deny his father. He could not stay with Hermione any longer either. The more he stayed with her, the more he would forget about his dying father.  
  
Now all he could think of was Hermione. There had to be something which would distract him... The only way might be to meet the pureblood girls that Mrs. Malfoy is always talking about... The truth was, Draco was a very solitary guy. The only person he could talk to... really talk to was Hermione.  
  
Another girl would be the best way to take his mind off Hermione. Hopefully someone from Hogwarts. He didn't want anyone from Slytherin. They all drooled over him. Someone from another house. Someone like Hermione Granger.  
  
He would have to wait until school started.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **PLATFORM 9 ¾, September 1ST**  
  
"Harry and Ginny get on the train, dears," said the sweet and calm voice of the one and only Molly Weasley, "Ron has gone to the prefect compartment for his instructions. Hermione has gone to do her Head Girl duties with him. I'm so proud of her. She's head girl."  
  
After Hermione's dramatic face and wardrobe change, she turned every single head on the train while she walked to the compartment.  
  
Hermione and Ron weren't the first to reach the compartment. Draco and the rest of the prefects were already there.  
  
"Good morning everyone. As head girl, I have been instructed by Professor McGonagall to give out your duties and time tables for each to half of the prefects," Hermione addressed in a very business-like manner. She was over Draco. They were nothing but fellow classmates. Nothing but that, "Draco, you can address the Slytherin and Hufflepuff and I will do the same for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." With that she turned to the prefects and began explaining.  
  
Draco was astonished. Hermione had never treated him like that. He was hurt but he didn't blame her because of the way he had treated her. He had been a real pig. With that look, he knew she was over him. I think it's a good thing because I'm no longer hurting her. I couldn't stand it if I was.  
  
After the instructions were given, Hermione and Ron went to the compartment in which Harry and Ginny were seated. Hermione was glad to be with her best friends again. Her real best friends. They would never dream of hurting her in such a way. Hermione was over Draco. She was the kind of person that really gets hit in the face but then forgets about them. She had better things to do them sob over Malfoy.  
  
This would be the last year they would be on the Hogwarts Express. It would be very sad indeed. Hermione thought about becoming an auror or maybe a professor at one of the international Wizarding schools.  
  
Even though Lucius Malfoy was a servant of Voldemort's, Draco had to pretend to be one as well. He, secretly wanted to defeat this man that had destroyed countless families and lives of people. It was better to go against him and defeat him. Either you would die serving him or die fighting him. There was so much he could do with his life. Now there was no Lucius to stop him. He will live his life the way he wants, not what Lucius wanted.  
  
Hermione hated him now. He didn't blame her. It was not her fault. I will get her back, no matter what the cost!  
  
Another reason Draco hated Voldemort was because he always threatened Harry and Hermione was always there to protect him. Voldemort had tried several times to kill Hermione which would drag Harry out as he once killed Sirius Black.  
  
As the train pulled in and the students were ready to step out, Professor McGonagall entered Hermione's compartment and told her to bring Draco and come to Dumbledore's office for their duties for this year.  
  
As both of them walked to empty hallways on their way to Dumbledore's office, neither of them spoke. Hermione was gorgeous with her amber hair and brown eyes but that wasn't important to Draco. He just wanted to tell her how much he cared but he was afraid of what she would say.  
  
They went up the moving staircase and saw Dumbledore feeding his phoenix.  
  
"Ah, welcome Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations for being this year's head girl and head boy," he said in with a chuckle while examining each of their faces over his half moon spectacles, "I expect you know about the quarters and your duties?"  
  
"No Professor, in my letter it said to go to you as soon as we reach school," said Hermione in a serious tone.  
  
"Well, that is what I shall do then. As Head people it is your duty to set good examples for your peers. I know your differences. You two will have to get along and learn to co-operate with each other. To do that, I have made both of you a pass which allows you to access the Head common room. Along with that, you will be given a map which tells you all of the hidden places around the school. With that pass, you can enter any of which you desire. It comes in very handy. Most of the places are hidden behind portraits and try talking to them or just flash your passes. You two will share a common room with your own dormitories. You can decorate them as you please. You have to maintain your grades," he stopped with a smile, "Understood so far. This year is a little different."  
  
"This year you two along with the prefects will organize a get- together with the students. It can be a dance, a quiz, exhibits, anything you want. This will be very good when you will be looking for jobs. In case of emergencies, Miss Granger will be in charge of Gyffindor and Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy will direct Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Your first meeting with the prefects will be shortly in two weeks. There is it to be a meeting every week starting from then. That is all for now. You are to head for the Head common room. It is on the map, the password is always written on the pass. If it changes, it will magically appear. Off you go."  
  
Hermione and Draco down the halls as if in a maze. They finally came to a halt in front of a portrait of the first Head Girl and Head Boy.  
  
Draco said the password, "Honey Weazels," the portrait opened. The saw the room and their mouths dropped all the way to the floor.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I had major writer's block... Sorry.. please review... I'll write faster. Back now...


	7. More Misunderstandings

****

**Chapter 7: More Misunderstandings  
**

****

"Wow... This is a nice place," said Draco forgetting his circumstances with Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's a lot better than I expected," answered Hermione.  
  
Neither of them noticed they just talked. The part of them that spoke was the part of each of them that wanted the other. Their love for each other was not as simple as being broken by just one argument. It was strong and will remain strong... Forever... Whether or not they are aware of it.  
  
The common room was a sight to see. It was finer than Draco Malfoy's own living room! It was more to his taste as well.  
  
The room was enormous with skylights in the roof and three big glass windows. The curtains were made of French linens and silk. They were a beautiful green colour with a resemblance to emeralds. The carpet was incredibly soft. When you walked on it, it felt like you were floating, literally... In the centre was a red rug with a picture of the Gryffindor lion. On it were several leather couches and sofas. They had a very expensive look to them. Around the room were several crystal pieces and memorials of the previous head girls and head boys. The pieces glittered in the sun. The room walls were enchanted to look like the waves of the sea. Along to the side were two big desks, one in Gryffindor colours and the other in Slytherin colours. On one side of the room was a French door with "Head Girl" written on it in beautiful cursive writing. On the other end of the common room was Draco's room.  
  
Hermione rushed and opened the door to her dormitory. It was beautiful with a big four poster bed with silk and Gryffindor colours. In the corner was a quite large wardrobe which was most probably antique. On the foot of her bed was a cushion seat which would magically turn into a chest of drawers. There was a big window on the right side of her bed and a very big mirror on the left hand side of her bed. The mirror could count as one wall. There was a large bookshelf with books Hermione found very interesting and couldn't wait to read. Whoever decorated this room certainly knew Hermione and her tastes.  
  
Draco's room was magnificent as well except it was in Slytherin colours. Hermione and Draco placed their belongings in the wardrobe and in the chest of drawers. Hermione was done and walked out of her room and saw a door which she had not noticed before.  
  
She walked toward the door and saw that it lead to the washroom. It was even better than the prefects' washroom. The room was circular with large frosted windows on one side and a large silver set of shelves with wheels on the other. It held shampoos, scents, washes, bath oils of every type imaginable. In the centre of the room was a circular bath tub. It was built into the floor with a wide variety of taps. It was large enough for Hermione to swim in. She loved it. There was also a shower stall and the toilet stool and sink and a rack of towels. This was the most magnificent washroom Hermione had ever been in. She could spend all day in here.  
  
She suddenly realized it must be dinner by now and the students must already be sorted. She had to introduce herself as Head Girl to everyone along with Draco... Part of her wanted to be with him... But the Hermione part said "No! I have better things to do than chase after him!"

She couldn't help remembering the times they shared... Both of their families were different but that couldn't stop them before... Why should it stop them now? She remembered when they went to the Wizarding amusement park which was so much better than muggle ones. They ate all the chocolate frogs and Berttie Botts Every Flavour Beans imaginable. After eating so many, Draco threw up but that didn't stop him from eating more.  
  
Those were the good old days... But Draco has changed. He's not the same Draco I used to know. I bet he has a flock of girls chasing after him in his school in France. I hope he doesn't expect me to do that because I won't! What a selfish pig! I was so excited and he crushed me when I saw him on my way home. But I can't help missing him... (Sry.. sounds stupid... but... you know.. hehe... kinda like a soap opera)  
  
Hermione was famished so she ran to the Great Hall and saw most of the students had already started eating, some were already done... She spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny. She saw next to Harry, across from Ginny and Ron.  
  
She started eating stuffing her mouth with everything in her plate. That caused Harry to turn to her and say, "A little excited today aren't we Hermione?"  
  
"I'm brry bungy," she answered with a mouthful. Which in English means, "I'm very hungry."  
  
After she finished eating, she spotted Draco near the door talking to Padma Patil. She was very pretty this year like her twin. She seemed to be very interested in Draco and vice versa.  
  
Hermione saw that and a spark burst in her stomach and her face showed a look of pain. She didn't notice because in her mind she was thinking, Typical Draco... He's gonna break poor Padma's heart. Why do I care if she's stupid enough to go out with him?  
  
That would normally be known as jealousy but Hermione being the clever witch she is classified it under a totally different part of the book. Ginny saw the way in which she was staring at Malfoy and began to think something was up.  
  
After dinner, Hermione asked Ginny if she would like to spend the night in the Head Common room since it was a Friday night and no school the next day.  
  
Ginny would love to. Not many students had gotten the chance to go see it.  
  
After dinner, they paid a visit to the kitchens and helped themselves to some butterbeers, chocolate frogs, Berttie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and some cakes, pies and muffins.  
  
As they entered the common room, Ginny was shocked and secretly made it her goal to be Head Girl next year.  
  
Draco was sitting on once of the leather couches reading a book. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny and then turned back to his book.  
  
Ginny was beginning to get more curious now than ever before. There was something Hermione was hiding from her and she wouldn't rest until she found it out.  
  
After Ginny talked about her crush on a 7th year Ravenclaw, she expected to get something out of Hermione but she didn't.  
  
After a couple hours when both of them were reading magazines, Ginny was so curious she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Uh-huh," answered Hermione, not taking her eyes off her magazine.  
  
"Well, you know at dinner, you were looking at Malfoy and Padma in a strange way. Sorry... No offence or anything and now as we were walking in, there was a strange feeling in the air as if something wasn't right."  
  
Hermione's face went blank and pale as she battled with herself trying to decide whether or not she should tell Ginny. She had to tell someone. Ginny was the best person, she would understand completely.  
  
Hermione went on and explained her feelings about Draco, how it felt when he saw her with her. They weren't just talking, they were so close and Draco had never done that though. She couldn't help blaming herself.  
  
Ginny wanted to see her best friend happy again so she decided to get them back together. She was completely shocked when she told her... Hermione and Malfoy? Who on earth would ever think of that? If Hermione used to like him so much he must have been a nice guy... I think I should get the full story from both sides.

* * *

The next morning, while Hermione and Ginny were getting ready for breakfast, someone urgently knocked on the door.  
  
It turned out to be Harry. His face had gone pale and filled with worry. With that look, they automatically knew something was wrong.  
  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you..." said Harry, "Can we sit down for a minute?"  
  
They went to the couches in the common room and Harry began to tell them what was wrong.  
  
"Mr. Weasley told me not to go anywhere without at least one member of the order's supervision. After that he told me to go see Dumbledore and he would explain. So early in the morning I went to him and what he told me was that Voldemort is exploring different methods to kill me," Harry took a deep breath, "His new method is to go after my friends... especially you Hermione... That's what Dumbledore told me. He said that we can't go to Hogsmeade or anywhere without a member of the order."  
  
Hermione looked as if she was hit by a high-speed truck. Ginny was shocked, Voldemort was after Hermione in order to drag Harry out.  
  
"Dumbledore found out because he has a spy as one of the servants of Voldemort, he keeps informing the order about his plans and ideas. Hermione, this means we have to be extra careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of me."  
  
Ginny was too shocked to speak.  
  
"Hermione... Let's go get some breakfast," Harry said, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

* * *

Draco had to tutor some people in his year for extra credits. One of the people was Lavender Brown. Lavender began to get interested in him.  
  
Draco started talking to her. When Parvati found out, she was outraged at her best friend.  
  
"How could you even think of that? Draco's father was a death eater! I bet he is one too... He's dangerous and a maniac. He's changed since he came from France but that doesn't mean anything..."  
  
Lavender didn't care. She liked Draco so she asked him if she could see the Head common room. Draco didn't mind so he took her there.  
  
Hermione went to get her paints and crayons in it so she could paint the sceneries as memories of her years of Hogwarts from the Head common room.  
  
Draco was in there taexplaining charms to Lavender. She couldn't resist him. He leaned down to pick up a quill off the floor. Lavender leaned closer and kissed him.  
  
Hermione entered the common room and saw them kissing. She dropped her bag and stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open.  
  
Draco turned and saw her there and pulled away. The truth was, Draco wasn't interested in her at all. He only gave her lessons for the extra credit. He only cared about Hermione.  
  
Hermione went into her dormitory to get her paints and crayons.

* * *

Sorry... It's gonna get more interesting... This is getting weird I know... So... what do u think?

Plz. review... I'll be so happy and write more!!


	8. The Pieces are beginning to fit

Thanks to **loverdeldragon** and **periwinklemagic** for all your reviews... I appreciate it... If anyone has any questions... you're welcome to ask... (...

**Chapter 8: The Pieces are beginning to fit**

The next week went by quite smoothly which was quite a surprise to Ginny when she found out what happened.  
  
The first meeting with the prefects was today, since Ginny was a prefect she would also be attending.  
  
Straight after dinner, Hermione made an announcement for the prefects to make their way to the transfiguration classroom.  
  
After they had all gathered and gotten organized into their house and year, Hermione was the first one to talk.  
  
"Dumbledore told us that we shall be hosting a students gathering in the great hall. He said it can be anything... a dance, a concert, a show... whatever... So today we will be deciding what that shall be. If anyone has any ideas, please don't hesitate to share it with us."  
  
"First, anyone who has any ideas, please tell us, we will write it down and at the end we will have a vote."  
  
After thirty seconds of waiting, Hannah Abbot had the courage to tell Hermione and Draco her opinion, "I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea if we held a dance competition, or maybe we could do something else... anything else like a Wizarding challenge, on the spot with great prizes like the champions three years had to do at the Triwizard tournament. We could give out clues and the winner could have five hundred galleons or anything they wanted in the school, like becoming a prefect or being able to do anything."  
  
Everyone seemed to like that idea including Hermione and Draco. They liked it because people who weren't chosen would get a chance to participate in this tournament. Everyone liked her idea about the prizes.  
  
After everyone was quiet, Ron decided to speak, "After that we could do some fundraising for a ball like a Yule Ball but different."  
  
Everyone seemed to be okay with that.  
"Anymore ideas?" asked Draco, when nobody raised their hands, "I'm assuming everyone is fine with Abbot's choice."

* * *

After the meeting ended, Hermione along with everyone else left. Ginny stayed behind to have a word with Draco.  
  
"What is it Weasley? The meeting's ended... I've got better things to do."  
  
Same old Malfoy.. Wonder why Hermione used to like him so much, thought Ginny.  
  
"Malfoy, I just want to know the story behing you and Hermione... She seems sort of distant now-a-days, more than she used to be before."  
  
At that Draco turned around and battled with himself trying to decide whether or not he should tell her.  
  
"Yes... What do you want to know?" answered Malfoy, trying not to sneer but not succeeding.  
  
"I wanna know why you two split up... From what she told me you two used to get along really well. You and Hermione used to be really good friends..."  
  
"Well... it was because of father... Now he is dead though," said Draco in a very cold voice because he missed him which slowly began to get warmer at the mention of Hermione, "Hermione and I could never even think of splitting up... It was almost impossible... Believe me... Everything changed when father died and his last wish was for me to marry a pureblood and produce a pure blood heir and that meant I couldn't be with Hermione."  
  
"I was so confused at that time... I didn't know what to do. This summer, I sent Hermione a letter saying I was coming to visit her... That day I met her on the way there and I saw her, she was so excited to see me. She looked gorgeous. I didn't know what to do. Either I was upsetting her or my dead father. I did the first thing that came into my head. That really crushed her. I felt so bad. Now all I want is to get her back. I've tried to take my mind off things. She probably got the wrong impression when she saw Lavender kissing me. All I was doing was picking up my quill off the floor. Before I know it, her lips are on top of mine. Before I was even aware of what was happening, Hermione walked. I could tell she was shocked."  
  
"Oh wow... I used to think of you as a pig when Hermione told me the story," said Ginny in a solemn voice, "Thanks for telling me Malfoy, I never knew you were able to say even a few words without swearing. Sorry, no offense."  
  
Draco was getting late, "Well see you around.."  
  
With that Draco left. All Ginny wanted to do was to make Hermione happy. She wished with all her might that Voldemort would go away and Draco and Hermione would go back to one another. Through out their years at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny had always stuck together and became best friends even though Ginny was a year younger than Hermione.

* * *

Ginny went back to the Gryiffindor common room and saw Hermione there talking to Ron and Harry. Ginny noticed that Ron wasn't able to take his eyes off her.  
  
Ginny walked over to them and sat down.  
  
Harry was talking about the upcoming Wizarding Wonders Tournament which is what the prefects decided to name the championship and the ball. In short it was known as WWT. Ron and Hermione told him about it. Harry was overjoyed.  
  
"So... are any of you guys planning on competing? I know I am, sounds like fun..."  
  
"I will," said Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"So who's idea was it anyway?"  
  
"Hannah Abbott," answered Ginny.  
  
Harry took Ron in the corner and began talking to him like it was very urgent.  
  
"Ron, ask her if she would go with you to the WWT before someone else does. I bet a lot of people would love to go with her, she's Head Girl and all. Head Girls and Head Boys get special privelages. I think you should do it before someone else does. You should do it because you were dying to for the past seven years. Do it now or sometime this week."  
  
Harry eyed Ginny to leave the area and she understood why immediately. They would secretly be listening using some of Fred and George's magical ears.  
  
They went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories and stopped there, hidden behind a thick railing. They crunched down and began to listen. Hermione was beginning to think something peculiar was about to happen.  
  
She got up with a big yawn. "Ron, I'm getting very sleepy. I have to head into my dormitory and finish off some of my plans for the WWT. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ginny and Harry's cover was blown when Ron saw them heading down the stairs with the same expression as Ron's on their faces and the twins' invention.  
  
"You guys... I wanted some privacy. Please... It's embarrassing for me. It takes some courage you know. Please don't do that again."  
  
Ron headed upstairs with Harry to their dormitory which was located at the top floor because they were in seventh year.

* * *

Ron was a lot better looking now than was in his fourth or fifth year. But Ron was always Ron and that will never change.

* * *

It was a week after school started that Hermione came running to Ginny when she spotted her in the crowded hall way and pulled her aside in one of the empty classrooms nearby. She put a charm on it so no one would overhear the conversation.  
  
"Ginny... did you know anything about this? Ron was acting very strange all week. And today... Today... He asked me to go with him to the WWT," said Hermione in a shocked voice which began to get suspicious, "Ginny, you wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe not... It was all Ron's decision," she said which was the truth after all, "Anyways... What did you say? Did you say yes?"  
  
"What else could I do? He was so worried if I would say no. I had no idea he felt that way. It's sweet... even after he found out my past with Draco. Ron was shocked."  
  
Ginny was happy but then she remembered Draco. How could she mess up this much? I should never consider a career as a wizard match maker, she told herself. She bit her lip and began to wish for than ever for Hermione and Draco to come together again.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed... Stay tuned and wait for the next chapter to find out what Ginny will do!!!! 


	9. Advice from a Malfoy

**Chapter 9: Advice from a Malfoy**

Please review. I'm looking for good stories right now. If you know any, please tell me. Even if they are your own!! :) :)

* * *

Over the weeks, Hermione could think of was Draco and she missed him with all her heart. He made a mistake; she should forgive him, right? She told this to Ginny who was very happy when she told her. She knew how strong their love for each other was, if only they opened closed their eyes and opened their hearts.

Ginny had an idea. _If I can do this before Ron does something everything will go great. If he does something... all of this will go down the drain. I have to convince Malfoy too then. That won't be so hard. _

It was phase one for her plan. She went to the transfiguration classroom and saw that it was empty. _Good..._ She checked in the Gryffindor common room, no Hermione there. She wasn't at dinner either or in the Head common room. There was only one place she could be. Hermione only went there when she was deeply upset or she needed some time to think.

* * *

Ginny ran straight out to the big oak tree by the lake. As she expected, Hermione was sitting under it comforted and as worried as she could be. _I bet she didn't even notice that it's raining, _Ginny thought since she was so deep in thought.

Ginny sat next to her and she gave no indication that she knew she was there. Ginny had never seen her like this since Viktor Krum left after the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Hermione... Hermione... Hermione," no answer, "Professor McGonagall told me that she is expecting you in the transgifuration classroom in five minutes. She said it was something to do with your grades."

With that, Hermione got up a mile faster than a bullet.

"Thanks Gin. Sorry, I was just a bit confused, that's all."

Ginny was worried about Hermione more than ever. She walked a distance ahead of Hermione to see if her plan was working. She looked in the classroom and everything was great. Hermione was looking on the floor as she entered. As soon as she entered, Ginny shut the door.

"Ginny! Let me out!" shouted Hermione, she turned around to search for a way out.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione was fuming with Ginny. _How could she do this to me?_ she thought.

Ginny was silently watching trough a big hole in the wall. Draco walked over to Hermione, took her hand and led her to a table with two chairs and was about to give her the explanation she was expecting.

Unaware if it, all they wanted was each other.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. That night when I saw you, you were beautiful. Not only because of your makeover. I knew you were beautiful because of the way you had the spark in your eyes when you saw me. Believe me, I felt like that too. But I got confused after father died. His last wish was to marry a pure blood and produce a pure blood heir."

Suddenly Hermione remembered that evening on the beach when Lucius found them together. With that kind of a father, she would have been scared too.

"You should have seen father on his death bed," he said with a confused chuckle, "He wanted me to get rid the only person that made a rainy day sunny and the person that made going away better because I will see you again. Now that I had time to think about it, all I wanted through out the summer was you and your friendship. I missed the way we spent our summers together at my house when father was gone. We still have the ice cream stain on our rug. Mom misses you too. She didn't know what father said to me," there was a type of pain in his eyes not knowing what Hermione will do, if she would forgive him.

"You come and say all those cheesy lines and expect me to come back. How do I know that you won't do the same thing again? Do you know how much you hurt me that night? But it was weird. I wanted you too even though I was so angry, if you appeared in front of me, I probably would have torn you to pieces."

"So... are we friends again?" asked Draco in a solemn voice.

"Only if you can catch me," Hermione said.

They were both unaware of Ginny watching them. Ginny left with more than just a smile. She saw a completely different side to Draco which she didn't even know existed. Hermione did because it was meant for her.

After a while, they left the transfiguration classroom with the extra key Ginny gave to Draco.

"Wanna go for a fly?" asked Draco, so happy that he was hoping with all his heart that this wouldn't turn out to be just a dream.

* * *

"Pinch me," said Draco to make sure it wasn't, when Hermione did, this was as real as anything.

Hermione took a school broom but Draco soon exchanged for his brand new Firebolt which he got after he came from France as a present from his mother.

"Wow... this is so cool," screamed Hermione, her voice drifting into the atmosphere.

Hermione and Draco zoomed up and down, having the time of their life. For the first time they were realizing how much they wanted each other during the periods when they were not speaking.

"Be back in a sec," said Hermione and ran into the school. Draco was sitting on top of the astronomy tower, gazing at the stars in the moonless sky. It felt so good to be with Hermione again. It was as if he were in a completely different world. A world in which only him and Hermione belonged.

After ten minutes, Hermione returned with a mile-wide smile on her face. She was carrying dozens of small chocolate frogs, Berttie Botts' every flavour beans, butter beer and many other wizard candies.

"This is to celebrate your coming home," said Hermione, "So tell me, what did you do in France? Do any shopping? Speak any French? Haha... just kidding...Anyways, did you have any girlfriends?"

With that question, Draco turned beet red which was clearly visible in the dark of the night. Hermione saw his face and started chuckling, "I'm just kidding... so tell me."

"Well... It was a good school. Mother sent me an owl almost every day, telling me everything that was going on and telling me about father's illness. It was so hard for me to concentrate. I'm sorry you only saw the bad side to him. He was a great father to me, it will take an eternity to forget about him. Every day, I was counting down the days to which I was returning to Hogwarts and see you again. I kept mailing you but you never replied except for when father passed away."

"That's so sad...Draco, I'm so sorry. I always mailed you but you never replied. This is strange. Anyways, we're together again and that's all the matters."

"Anyways, read any good books?" Draco asked teasingly but Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, I did actually. There are some very good muggle ones like..." Hermione stopped when she looked at Draco's face and saw that he was smirking, "Well anyways, remember who was telling me about those wizard poets and the history of wizardry. Seriously, I don't think there's anything wrong with books. They're a big part of our life. We need them for so much."

Hermione stuck her nose in the air. She was _very _protective about her books.

At that moment, Draco could not even think of ever hurting Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't think we should hide us any longer. It's very hard to keep this a secret. You shouldn't care what other people think."

They talked all night, they saw a tiny pink light from behind a distant mountain. The sun was about to rise. They had to return to the common room. There was a Hogsmeade trip planned for today.

They apparated to the common room and parted to their own bedrooms. Since tomorrow was a weekend they could wake up any time they wanted.

Hermione woke up near one o'clock and ran to the grand hall. Not many seventh years were in school. Most of them left to Hogsmeade. Hermione got dressed and was on her way.

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE....**

* * *

"Harry, do you think Hermione would like these?" questioned Ron. He was looking for something precious and affordable for Hermione. Today he was going to spill his feelings.

"Ron... just take anything that looks good."

Ginny saw what he was doing and got worried and felt sorry for her brother.

She saw Hermione running towards Ginny.

"How did everything go last night?" asked Ginny, secretly knowing it went well.

"Great Gin, it was all thanks to you. I didn't know half the story. Where is he anyway?"

**

* * *

**

**Fifteen minutes later**

* * *

Someone placed their hands on Hermione's eyes. She knew who it was.

"Oh, I have to tell mom about her son," she said teasingly, remembering the night at the beach she had called him her brother and was smiling inward.

"I missed you so much and I'm so glad we're together again... I'm never going to let you go." said Hermione.

She turned around and saw it was Ron, smiling from ear to ear.

Hermione turned a shade redder than Ron's hair. Ron had gotten the wrong message.

"Ron.... I... well.... Let's go for a walk."

Ron agreed, they walked silently for a while until Ron decided to break the silence.

"I had no idea you felt that way but I don't understand what you mean by missing me. Anyways, I don't care. I liked you since we lay eyes on each other. I was too shy to tell you for so long. You have no idea how happy you've made me! I'll buy you a butterbeer."

They walked into the pub and ordered their drinks while Hermione was thinking of what to do. She better tell him now while it's safer.

As soon as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Malfoy was in the doorway, facing Ron's back. He signalled for her to come to him.

Hermione did the first thing that came into her mind.

"Ron, I forgot I had a meeting with Malfoy today," she said in a hurried voice, she saw Ron's face full of shcok, "Oh.... Nothing like that. Head duties. Strictly business. Got to go. Bye!"

Hermione ran to the door, "I thought you were going to wait for me this morning. Anyways, we have a problem."

Hermione told him about Ron thinking that he likes her.

Draco was trying so hard to be the responsible adult his mother expects him to be in most situations. He would inherit the Malfoy money some day and he would have be incredibly responsible.

"Weasley... He doesn't deserve you," said Malfoy in a sneer, he lowered his eyes after Hermione's dagger stare, "Sorry. I think the best thing to do is tell him how you feel. It's better now than later. He will develop stronger feelings for your otherwise. He will get upset but not as much as if you play along. Just spill."

Hermione was so glad to have him here. He was the only person who gave her advice... real advice. Not the advice that would make you feel good and make you do the wrong thing.

People always thought wrong about him. He was a sweet guy to people he liked and poison to people he disliked. Afterall, he was a Malfoy.

* * *

Read chapter nine to see what Hermione will do. Will she have to courage to break Ron's heart? Or not? What will happen later on... Voldemort is after her... So they say..... anyways.. can't say anymore... Have most of it planned out... I think.. j/k! Please review, makes me write faster. I swear!!


	10. Forgotten Memories

Soooo sorry, I haven't updated in months. I went back and read the story. I'm back and have new ideas! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter's a bit cheesy but bear with me…

* * *

**Chapter 10: Forgotten Memories**

* * *

After the trip to Hogsmeade, everything was going great for the wizarding couple. Neither of them could have asked for more. After four years of waiting, the one place they both wanted to visit was the beach they were at in their third year.

Being seventeen has its perks. Unaware of the fact that both of them were thinking the same thing.

"Hermione, you know what I'm thinking?"

"No… But I know what I'm thinking."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I have a sudden urge to visit that amazing beach we were on if it doesn't bring back harsh memories for you of your father. I have been dying to go their ever since."

"You _were_ thinking what I was thinking."

"On the count of three," said Hermione with shut eyes.

"One, two, three," they chanted together."

The image that appeared when they opened their eyes was dazzling. The beauty they had missed for years. The place brought back dying memories.

The tide was high and the only thing more beautiful than the sound of the waves was their love for each other. It made them forget about school, WWT, Hermione's problem with Ron, the NEWTS which were coming up, Voldemort and the fact that they would soon have to leave this place and return to that life.

* * *

The sun was about to set in a while. Hermione and Draco walked through the warm water to the other side of the beach. No words were necessary in a situation as strong as this one. As they walked further, a large flat rock appeared at which they sat and stared at the large ball of fire which was slowly dying out.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about that poem by Emily Dickinson, the one in that letter you gave me. The poem was true then but all that has changed now. The remembrance applied to both of us. Now we're together. You know, I read that poem every night before I went to bed and dreamed of you."

He looked up at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. She had not yet told him of Voldemort. How would she ever tell him?

" 'Mione, what's the matter? I'm back and that's all that matters. What I did was dumb and I will let nothing come between us."

"Yeah, I know you won't Draco. But it's something Harry said, he said…"

"That Potter, when I get my hands on him," Draco's grey eyes were now blazing red with fire.

"He didn't say anything like that. I'm scared for me, him and you. You know why? It's because of V-V-Voldemort," she shivered as she spoke the name. Draco had not even twitched. He had come to hate the man. "He said that he's after his friends, especially me to get to him. If he knows that I'm with you, he might hurt you. I would never allow that! That man, he ruined the lives of countless people while getting nothing out of it."

He took her hand in his, and took her close to the water. The sun had set and know the moon was full. "If you ever think I will let that happen, you're wrong. Nothing, including _him _will ever come between us again.

Hermione suddenly hiccupped and Draco put his arms around her in a very warm and comforting hug. Right now all he wanted was to escape from everything. It was true, when Voldemort finds out about them, he will go after him because he was the son of a death eater. It would bring shame on his father's memory.

He wiped her tears away and looked into her shiny, chocolate-brown eyes. They reflected the feeling he felt deep in his heart. Hermione came closer and could feel the warmth of his body.

* * *

Draco lowered his face and their lips locked. Things were getting heated up. His tongue entered her mouth and her hands went up to his neck. He held her firmly around the waist. His hands felt up her body and the kiss was just getting deeper. They were both as close as could be. No force could separate them. Now Hermione was kissing back with equal force, wanting nothing more. Her fears had faded in to the distance, returning as soon as her conscious.

Hermione played with his hair. He began kissing her neck, she had never felt such a sensation. She put her arms behind her around his waist. They went on for a while longer until Hermione withdrew and sat on the sand remembering forgotten memories.

All her teenage life, she had missed out on the feeling of having a boyfriend. Now she had one, she was being chased with a dark wizard and her best friend.

They sat next to each other holding hands. He took her hand in his and examining the form. He had finally gotten what he had asked for. The silence was comfortable with the whistling wind and the repetitive waves.

"So… Hermione, had any boyfriends?" he asked.

"I guess not. But I do have a brother," she said teasingly.

"Really? Would your brother do this?" he asked.

He gave her a long, deep kiss and releasing to look into her eyes.

"Of course not."

They lay down together and talked about the previous four years in which they had missed each other's company.

"Next time you're going to France, I'm going with you. Agreed?" she said with a broad smile.

"You'll make my girlfriends jealous," he said teasingly.

"You know what I really missed since when he met last on the beach? We didn't make anything out of sand!"

Knowing Hermione for as long as he did, he understood exactly what she meant. She always loved the sand. When they were younger, they would make sand castles, faces and bury each other in the sand.

Draco turning in the opposite direction made a picture on the sand. When he was finished, he asked Hermione to turn around.

She saw it and beamed. Simple actions can make a person smile. A smile is priceless. It was a big heart with the initials DM and HG on them. He had placed his ring next to her name. He took her hand, took off her ring and placed it next to his name.

They looked back at each other and started laughing.

"I remember you're ticklish!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione's eyes wandered as he chased her the length of the beach.

This was too perfect. They had no idea what lay ahead of them.

* * *

Oh my god… seriously I hope you like it. Thx to the people who will review. If you want me to read your stories, please tell me and I will and also review. It feels so good to be back! 


End file.
